hetaliafandomcom-20200213-history
Greg Ayres
Greg Scott Ayres, is an American voice actor and he had many roles in anime. He voiced Denmark in Hetalia Axis Powers. ---- Other roles Steel Angel Kurumi - Mikhail (Boy), Bully Captain 2003 Aura Battler Dunbine - Fuei Full Metal Panic! series - Shinji Kazama Neo Ranga - Tsubasa Peacemaker Kurogane - Shinpachi Nagakura Pretear - Mannen Saint Seiya - Daichi, Tatsuya (ADV dub) Saiyuki - Goku Super GALS! - Yuya Asou 2004 Aquarian Age: Sign for Evolution - Junichi Kojima Case Closed - Felix, Jacob, Yancy Chrono Crusade - Chrono Cyberteam in Akihabara - Tetsuro, The White Prince D.N.Angel - Satoshi Hiwatari Fullmetal Alchemist series - Bido (Lizard Man) Gravion - Toga Tenkuji2 Megazone 23 - Todd (Part 1), Rakko (Part 2) Neon Genesis Evangelion - Kaworu Nagisa (Director's Cut) Nurse Witch Komugi - Giant Mona, Additional Voices Sister Princess - Taro Yamada Spiral - Kousuke Asazuki 2005 Burst Angel - Kyohei Tachibana Cromartie High School - Hokuto's Lackey Divergence Eve - Lieutenant Nodera E's Otherwise - Shen-Lon Belvedere Gantz - Hajime Muroto Ghost Stories - Leo Kakinoki Godannar - Shinobu Gunslinger Girl - Emilio Kodocha - Tsuyoshi Ohki Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Heimdall/Kazumi Higashiyama Samurai 7 - Hayashida Heihachi Science Ninja Team Gatchaman - Dekapan (Ep. 64), Seiji (Ep. 26), Additional Voices (ADV Dub) 2006 Black Cat - Shiki Desert Punk - Mitsuru Diamond Daydreams - Haruto Glass Fleet - Nowy Jinki:Extend - Hamad Kaleido Star: New Wings - Andy Nanaka 6/17 - Yoshida Negima! series - Negi Springfield3 Nerima Daikon Brothers - Hideki4 Shadow Skill - Gau Ban Shin-chan - Jack Barnes Jr., Additional Voices Speed Grapher - Tsujido The Super Dimension Fortress Macross - Loli Dosel This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Kuon Trinity Blood - Pope Alessandro XVIII UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Kazuto Tokino 2007 Air Gear - Onigiri Best Student Council - Kokyu Fujisawa (Ep. 15-16) BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad - Yukio "Koyuki" Tanaka Hell Girl - Gil de L'Enfer (Ep. 20) Innocent Venus - Gora Kurau: Phantom Memory - Windt Delyus Mushishi - Kaji (Ep. 16) One Piece - Cabaji, Sentomaru (Funimation dub) Ragnarok the Animation - Roan School Rumble - Kazuya Tanaka SoltyRei - Will (Ep. 15-16) Suzuka - Arima Emerson Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle - Masayoshi Saitou (Ep. 2-6), Song Yong (Ep. 20) Utawarerumono - Nuwangi The Wallflower - Yukinojo "Yuki" Toyama Welcome to the NHK - Kaoru Yamazaki Xenosaga: The Animation - Gaignun Kukai, Jr. 2008 Kanon (2006 series) - Jun Kitagawa Kiba - Glaudio Magikano - Hajime Hario Ouran High School Host Club - Kaoru Hitachiin Tokyo Majin - Ryouichi Karasu xxxHolic - Mysterious Boy (Ep. 24) 2009 Big Windup! - Takaya Abe Casshern Sins - Margot (Ep. 11) Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone - Kensuke Aida Heroic Age - Mehitak Pore Kenichi: The Mightiest Disciple - Taichi Kōga Nabari no Ou - Gau Meguro Save Me! Lollipop - Forte Sheared Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry - Melchi Sgt. Frog - R. Gray (Ep. 11) 2010 Clannad - Youhei Sunohara Dragon Ball Z Kai - Guldo El Cazador de la Bruja - Sanchez (Young; Ep. 13) Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood series - Bido Ghost Hound - Kazunari Honda (Ep. 8-11), Additional Voices Initial D - Kenta Nakamura (Funimation dub) Legends of the Dark King - Gion, Komaku (Ep. 11) Oh! Edo Rocket - Seikechi Tayama Sengoku Basara series - Uesugi Kenshin Tears to Tiara - Rathy 2011 Angel Beats! - Ayato Naoi Baka and Test - Kouta Tsuchiya Chrome Shelled Regios - Harley Sutton Coicent - Specs Corpse Princess - Black Cat Dance in the Vampire Bund - Hikosaka Demon King Daimao - Hiroshi Miwa Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance - Kensuke Aida Fairy Tail - Sho Five Numbers! - N17 (Young Man/Pokerface) Ga-Rei: Zero - Masaki Shindo Golgo 13 - Kuki (Ep. 42) Guin Saga - Shidoh (Ep. 16, 22-23) Highschool of the Dead - Maruyama (Ep. 10) Heaven's Lost Property - Tomoki Sakurai Needless - Uten Night Raid 1931 - Aoi Miyoshi Rosario + Vampire - Saito Yu Yu Hakusho: The Movie - Koashura The World God Only Knows - Additional Voices 2012 Yamada’s First Time: B Gata H Kei - Kosuda's Eros Deity The Book of Bantorra - Volken Broken Blade - Rygart Arrow Deadman Wonderland - Ganta Igarashi Dream Eater Merry - Maze Landsborough (Ep. 8-10) Ef: A Fairy Tale of the Two - Hiro Hirono Hakuoki - Heisuke Todo Heaven's Memo Pad - Major/Hitoshi Mukai Intrigue in the Bakumatsu - Irohanihoheto - Ebisu no Zukin, Rook, Sonosuke Goto (Ep. 16) Level E - Terakado Majikoi! - Oh! Samurai Girls - Shouichi Kazama No. 6 - Shion Princess Resurrection - Obuchizawa, Shigara Shakugan no Shana - Keisaku Sato (Seasons 2-3, Film, OVA) Towa no Quon - Kai (Ep. 3) The Legend of the Legendary Heroes- Fiole Fokal This Boy Can Fight Aliens - Arikawa 2013 AKB0048 - Mamoru Another - Koichi Sakakibara5 Battle Girls: Time Paradox- Shiro Bodacious Space Pirates - San Daime, The Legendary Chef Colorful - Makoto Kobayashi Guilty Crown - Kenji Kido Hiiro no Kakera - Mahiro Atori Inu x Boku SS - Banri Watanuki Kids on the Slope - Shigetora Maruo Kokoro Connect - Taichi Yaegeshi Last Exile: Fam, the Silver Wing - Dio Eraclea Little Busters! - Masato Inohara Medaka Box - Myouri Unzen Momo: The Girl God of Death - Mitsuki Asano (Ep. 2), Nakayama (Ep. 4) Mysterious Girlfriend X - Kohei Ueno Nyan Koi! - Haruhiko Endou Phi Brain: Puzzle of God - Rook Banjo Crossfield Say "I Love You". - Kenji Nakanishi Tokyo Magnitude 8.0 - Kento, Ryuta Kusakabe (Ep. 8) Toriko - Tommyrod Category:Dub Voice Actors Category:Anime Category:People